Forever Young
by mysecondreality
Summary: Renesmee has to learn to live with a rather unusual family with abilities that limit the trouble she can get into, and along the way, she learns a lot about herself. I'm new to this whole fanfic thing, so please read and review to give me some pointers!
1. The Madhouse!

**Author's Note: This is my second fanfic ever, and I'm very new to this whole thing, so please review me. I'm open to constructive criticism, suggestions and compliments of any kind. **

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or brands included in this story. I simply apply them to a plot to gratify my own personal imagination. Also, I have no intentions of offending emos, so please don't take this personally, kay?**

**Story takes place 6 years after Breaking Dawn. Renesmee's point of view.**

________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1: Disadvantages

Bored to tears, I sighed. It was late in the evening, about 11 pm, and I had nothing at all to do. I absolutely loathe sleeping, because I live in a madhouse (by madhouse, I mean house full of mythical creatures, vampires to be exact) where no one ever sleeps but me. And when the vampires you live with can't help but think of themselves as excessively comical, it's only natural that you will be subject to endless pranks, hence my dilemma. I couldn't call Jacob to come over, because ever since our relationship changed from my childhood buddy, partner in crime, to my perfect lover, practically inseparable, my father put into place strict "visitation hours", curfews, and a plethora of tiresome stipulations about our relationship, most likely a desperate action taken as a final attempt to deter me from falling helplessly in love with my Jacob. _Too late, _I smiled to myself.

"Renesmee, love, I'm only doing what's best for you. And don't be so quick to make up your mind about how you feel." called my dad from upstairs. "DADDY!" I yelled, "GET OUT MY HEAD!" I heard him chuckle softly. I growled and stomped into the living room, only to find Uncle Emmett howling and shaking with laughter. "It's for your best interest, love." he mocked me. I took off my shoes-- 4 inch stiletto heels-- and hurled them at his face as hard as could. Upon impact they shattered into a thousand tiny shards. "Ow," he said sarcastically, and erupted into a thunderous fit of guffaws. I hissed maliciously then mumbled a slew of furious profanities.

"RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN! Those words better not ever leave your lips again! Do you understand me?" scolded Grandma Esme. "Yes Grammy," I muttered. I hurried up to Alice and Jasper's room, quickly so I didn't have time to face Emmett's infuriating laughter. I knocked on their door, only because it was customary to do so. I knew for a fact I wouldn't be interrupting anything. Ever since Jasper turned emo, the two of them always did the exact same thing. Alice would be browsing the website of either Nordstrom, Bloomingdale's, Louis Vuitton, or Burberry, clicking on everything her size. She would be wearing a pink Juicy Couture housecoat and a frown that looked out of place on her delicate, pixie-like face. Jasper would be bopping his head to some emo group on his black iPod Nano, singing along to alarming lyrics that seemed to come straight from mental institutions or suicide wards. Apparently tonight he was listening to one I haven't heard him sing before:

_Baby, let's burn down the city, kill everybody with me, then we'll jump off a skyscraper together. _

_My wrist is scarred from cutting it, your wrist is scarred from cutting it, our wrists are scarred from cutting them, let's jump off a skyscraper together._

_Skyscraper, skyscraper, let's jump down to the burning city._

"Come in Nessie." called a miserable sounding Alice. "Alice, I need new shoes," I said, as morosely as she was. She brighted a little bit instantly at the mention of an excuse to dress me up, but with a peripheral glance at Jasper, her face clouded again. "Sure honey, what are you looking for?" she asked dully. I cupped my hand to her face and used my gift to show her the shoes I just destroyed via Emmett's face. Her face took on a knowing expression as she listed, "Jimmy Choo, peep toe, stiletto heel, Asian silk, lavender, bridal collection I believe. What size?" "Seven." "Okay then. Wait, I think Rose has a pair. Shall we?" I looked up at Alice's face, expecting a wicked smile, but all I got was a dead, empty gaze. If even closet raiding couldn't cheer my aunt, I doubt anything short of a miracle could. "Um, no thanks Aunt Alice. I'm not really up for it tonight. Maybe tomorrow we can go shopping in Seattle? Besides, I swear my closet's shrinking." My voice was as dead as her expression. I couldn't cheer her when I was so down. "Sure" she agreed half-heartedly.

I sighed. The only reason I cared at all about those stupid shoes was because they went perfectly with the satin cream blouse with the lavender ribbon tied around my midsection, and every time I wore it, Jacob complimented me even more than usual. He always says I look beautiful, which makes my cheeks burn a crimson shade, but he seems especially fond of some outfits, namely this one, so I had to get my precariously heeled shoes replaced ASAP. When Alice returned to her computer, I went to sit on the couch beside Jasper.

"I feel your pain." he said. I hated the stupid voice he used now that replaced his lovely old one with the sweet Southern draw. Now, he spoke each word on the same pitch, with an accent that mirrored those of the emo bands on his iPod. I grimaced in distaste. _Uncle Jasper was serious when about feeling my pain_, I realized suddenly. He took out his earbuds expectantly. I had a lot of issues as one of the 10 or less hybrids in the world, the only one on the continent, and Jasper understood my emotions better than anyone. Even as a freakishly depressing/depressingly freakish emo, he still took time to be my own personal shrink, which was a big honor.

"Uncle Jazz, this is so unfair. I can't get away with ANYTHING! My dad is constantly in the one private place I own-- MY HEAD, and everyone else is always keeping tabs on me with their ridiculously acute senses! I can't even sleep peacefully because I know I'll wake up with syrup in my hair or glue in between my toes! Why can't I be like a NORMAL girl my age-- and by that I mean my mental/ physical age, 16, not my calendar age of 6-- and get away with stupid crazy schemes? I have way too many disadvantages!" Jasper whipped out his iPhone and typed something so quickly I barely saw his fingers move. Then I felt my cherry red LG Scoop vibrate in my pocket. I grabbed it and read the text:

From: Uncle Jazz

Man, like, now, I, like, really feel your pain.

"He doesn't talk anymore unless it's necessary. Apparently 'Emo Weekly' says texting is the new talking." Alice said sourly, without turning away from the computer screen. She didn't even try to hide the fury, threat, and pure pain in her voice. My heart went out to her. Her once perfect husband had somehow become this dark, dismal blob, without a regard for how that might affect her. How could Jasper be so selfish? He must have known that he was jumping on thin ice, and surely Alice was going to explode sooner or later. But at the moment, the morose vibes rolling off of my uncle made it difficult to speculate on much other than the problems at hand. All of these disadvantages were going to make it impossible for me to ever be anything more than a child to my family. _They will never see me as an adult, _I thought sadly. _That will make for a looooong eternity_. After sensing that our "conversation" was over, Jasper put his earbuds back in and resumed his lifeless song.

I sat on the couch with him for the rest of the evening in silent dejection, wondering what I was going to do, until finally, I dozed off into a light sleep on Jasper's marble shoulder.

_______________________________________________________

**Author's Note: So how did I do?? Please be brutally honest when you review me. Don't worry about offending me, just be honest people! If I get enough reviews, I'll continue and try to improve as I go along. If I don't get enough reviews, I'll just resume my boring life and forever give up writing in general… So what are you waiting for? REVIEW!**


	2. Busteddd

**Author's Note: Yes, I'm aware that it's taken me about 2 years to write and upload this chapter, and I'm TERRIBLY sorry about that. :/ My old computer got a virus, I forgot about my account, and a million other issues happened, but no one cares about author's notes, you just wanna hear the story, right? :D I literally JUST wrote this, so it's a very rough draft, but I hope you guys enjoy. :)**

Chapter 2: Busteddd.

I woke up in my bedroom, still in the previous day's attire. The events of the former evening slowly made their way back to my conscious mind. How did I end up in my bed when I fell asleep on Uncle Jazz? Oh, right. Mom.

My mom was always looking out for me. In a suffocatingly overprotective family, she was the only one with any inkling that it was possible for me to be as mature as I look, so she often arranged whatever few moments of freedom I received. I was immensely grateful to her, and I owed her my life. Literally.

Still in a haze, I got up and slowly got ready for my day. Hmm, what to wear? Not in a mood to be fancy, I selected my most comfortable skinny jeans, an old t-shirt Jacob didn't know I had stolen, and, a personal favorite of mine/act of fashion treason to Alice, my tried-and-true pair of worn black Converses. I splashed some water on my colorless face to wake me up a bit, pinching my cheeks to revive my natural flush, and quickly brushed through my loose, red-brown curls, pulling them into a side ponytail. Casual but cute. Or at least, that's how Jacob described it. A quick glance in the mirror to check my appearance for the day left me satisfied, so I raced down the stairs.

Excitement was bubbling up in me, but I had to keep my emotions in check. Jasper has little patience for, gasp, cheerfulness in the Cullen home. I rolled my eyes. I think he's afraid that something other than gloom will rub off on him. But more importantly, I had to hide the thoughts behind my gleeful feelings. Even though he was still in the bedroom with Mom, therefore heavily distracted, my dad wasn't a fool. He would surely overhear if I thought about a certain someone, and my plans for today would be ruined.

"I'm going to see Charlie," I shouted.

"Be safe."

"Be careful."

"Have fun."

"Don't hurry back!"

Those parental comments were pretty comical, coming from a bunch of vampires currently distracted by their overly active sex lives. I rolled my eyes and walked out the door.

After a short while of aimless running through the untamed wilderness of Forks, I felt pretty sure I was out of Daddy's hearing range. Finally, I broke down the mental dam and let the thoughts of my Jacob take free reign in my head. I was so excited to see him! I longed for that happy-go-lucky grin that was awaiting me, and the monster hug that would smother me as soon as he laid eyes on me. I ran a little faster, and after blurring through the sights and smells of La Push, I found myself at Jacob Black's front door. *_knock, knock*_

"I don't care how cute you little Girl Scouts are, I DON'T want to buy any cookies!" someone growled from inside the tiny house.

I suppressed a laugh as an irritated Jacob yanked open the door, and, not even gonna lie, I was delighted by the rapid and drastic change as he realized it was me. "Well hello there, gorgeous," he smiled playfully, appraising me up and down, "I'd buy your cookies any day!"

"Loser." I snickered. He winked at me as I punched him, and, unfazed by my act of aggression, he flashed that childish smile I'd been waiting for. He wrapped an arm around me and I melted… Gotta love him. "You know Nessie, I can honestly say that every time you surprise me like this, you look like Christmas morning. I get excited and my heart speeds up, and I feel like the happiest guy in the world. You're so-" I kissed him before he could finish. "I love you too, Grandpa Charlie."

"Grandpa Charlie?" Despite his confusion, I could tell Jacob was amused. He pulled me closer. "Yep. I told my prison guards I was spending the day with my beloved grandfather. I just had to get out of there, you know?" I whined into his muscular chest. "I know. But you do realize that you aren't free yet?" Jacob smiled at his diabolically entertaining girlfriend. "You mean I can't be your little refugee?" I said, with a fake pout. "Nope," he smiled provocatively, "You're my little prisoner." I smiled back, playful as ever. "And what would you do if I tried to break out?"

The result of these words was World War III. He began to tickle me, which led to me punching him, which led to him doubled over with laughter before putting me in a gentle head lock. Then there was some biting on my part, a little more tickling on his, and before we knew it, we were rolling through the tiny living room floor, wrestling at superhuman speeds. We were having a blast until…

_**CRASH!**_

We froze. A quick glance around the tiny living room and we saw what had made the heart-stopping noise. Shattered into a hundred pieces on the floor was a once-beautiful lamp. Oops…

I looked at Jacob, trying to assess the value of what we'd just destroyed. "It's replaceable," he smiled, grabbing my hand reassuringly. His free hand found my waist as he pulled me towards him, but suddenly he stopped. "My shirt!" he blurted, tugging at the fabric with a goofy grin, "I was looking for that."

"And that's exactly why I came over. I came to bring it to you! Yep, sure did," I claimed. "Riiiight!" he laughed, "You little thief. That's exactly why you're my prisoner!" I glared at him playfully. "But I'm not a thief, I'm a _borrower! _I'm bringing it back now, see?" He eyed me skeptically. "And what would Daddy say, with you coming back from Grandpa Charlie's shirtless?" Good point. I stroked my imaginary chin hairs thoughtfully._ "_I know! I'm giving it back to you, which means you can trust me, which means you should let me borrow a different shirt." I concluded. He laughed at my ridiculousness. "Sure, sure." He disappeared for a moment and I heard him banging around in his room looking for one. I smiled, picturing the clumsy scene. Jacob, taller than the ceiling, bent over and fumbling around in that messy room of his. A moment later he appeared again, carrying another t-shirt at least twice my size.

Without thinking, I pulled his other shirt off and reached out to trade. I was suddenly shy and self-conscious when I noticed how careful he was to avert his gaze as he handed me the t-shirt; his eyes were intently focused on the floor. The inches of space between us weren't enough to keep me from hearing his quickly pounding heart. I wondered if he could hear mine. "You can look if you want to," I mumbled. "Are you sure?" he asked softly. I stepped closer to him and grabbed his hand. "I'm sure." He looked up then, cautiously as if I'd change my mind, and he placed his hands on the curve of my bare waist. The house was completely soundless, other than our quietly intense, simultaneous breaths.

A split-second later, the intimate silence was pierced by a bloodthirsty snarl unlike anything I've ever heard. My heart stopped as terror washed over me. It had to be my father. A growl rumbled from deep in Jacob's throat as he threw himself in between me and the front door, ready to phase. Surely enough, Edward came bolting through the door. "Hi Daddy," I offered weakly, as Jacob's posture changed from ferociously defensive to terrified, and rightly so. My father's eyes were blacker than the midnight sky, and his snarling had risen to an outright howl. _Ohhhh crap, _I thought. "Oh crap is right," he spat, "What do you think you're doing?" Jacob and I stood speechless. "Umm, I know this looks really bad," I began, "but there's an explanation, I promise!" "Then explain," growled Dad through clenched teeth.

"Umm…well…" I started, but Jacob cut me off. "Edward, this is my fault. I'm sorry. I should have-" "I heard everything," Dad interrupted, "It was Renesmee who couldn't keep her clothes on. And I didn't know that Chief Swan changed residences." He glared at me and began again. "But rest assured, mutt, if you EVER lay a paw on my daughter again, I will personally neuter you." The tension in the room was thicker than blood. "Yes sir," Jacob breathed. He handed me a his t-shirt and I yanked it over my head quickly. My father gave him a final malicious glance before spinning on his heels gracefully toward the doorway. "Renesmee. Let's go."

**Want to help me get the next chapter up faster? :) Leave me ideas in your reviews. Because I have NO IDEA where I'm gonna go with this story! Lol.**


End file.
